La vida es como una mentira
by Ridsclane
Summary: AU. Pyrrha conoce a Jaune en un tren y busca la manera de ser su amiga a base de mentiras. [Arkos/ReNora]
1. Miradas inocentes

Los copos de nieve se veían caer desde las ventanas del metro, afuera hacía frío, el clima de esa ciudad siempre era tan raro, si estabas en la sombra te congelabas, si estabas en el sol te quemabas, las temperaturas eran extremas.

—Ah... —exhalé y miré mi aliento —seguro estamos a 2º o menos —pensé.

Del otro lado del vagón estaba un chico, era rubio y alto, yo lo miré, pero él no me regresó la acción. La probabilidad de que lo lograra escuchar era relativamente baja, y aún así ocurrió.

—Es el destino —me convencí mentalmente.

No estoy segura por cuanto tiempo lo miré, pero lo hice al ver que maldijo ya que su parada había llegado y la canción en la radio no dejaba de sonar para anunciar como se llamaba. No parecía empezar su día con el pie derecho. Era amor a primera vista y lo sabía, quería hablarle, sin embargo, siempre he sido una cobarde para estas cosas del amor, me resigné a no verlo nunca más.

Aunque el destino siempre tiene planes diferentes.


	2. Mala idea

de nuevo, pero nada. Me desanimé tanto que mis amigos se empezaron a preocupar por mí, principalmente Ren, ya que Nora es absolutamente despistada para todo.

—Lo sé, lo sé —respondí, ignorando todo lo que me había dicho.

—¿Ya podrías decirnos qué es lo que sucede?

—No es nada Nora.

—Ella y yo sólo nos preocupamos por ti —justificó Ren.

—De acuerdo, iba a reunirme con ustedes el sábado pasado para la tarea y vi a un chico que me gustó a primera vista, no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza, eso es todo.

Ambos se miraron, confundidos y aunque el silencio no era del todo incómodo, decidí romperlo yo —no es la gran cosa, se me pasará.

—Tranquila, sólo descríbelo y te lo investigaremos.

—No es necesario, de verdad.

—Plática de chicas, es la señal para irme —dijo Ren para después huir.

—Qué bueno que se fue, mira yo sé que parecerás una loca stalker, pero es tu felicidad, no nos gusta verte así. Hay un truco muy bueno para tomarle fotos a las personas sin que te descubran.

—¿No es eso... ilegal? —pregunté desconfiada mientras caminábamos hacia nuestro salón de clases.

Pensé que para Nora era tan fácil decir todo eso, ella estaba en una buena relación sentimental con Ren, aunque ellos no lo confirmarán era evidente que estaban saliendo. El caso es que no podía entender como me sentía.


	3. Segundo encuentro

La vida jugó de nuevo conmigo, estábamos juntos en el mismo tren aunque en diferente vagón, necesitaba acercarme y usar la "nueva técnica" que me había enseñado Nora el día anterior.

Caminé hacia mi destino, me senté cerca de él, caminando lo más natural que pude, él ni me notó, y bajo circunstancias normales me hubiera deprimido, pero en este caso era lo que necesitaba. Saqué el celular e hice como que contestaba una llamada, en realidad estaba en la cámara y tomé la foto.

El plan salido parcialmente como lo planeado, sólo un consejo: quítenle el flash.

Medio vagón lo notó, traté de disimular, no sé si fue mi sonrojo lo que me delató o qué, pero sentía todas esas miradas sobre mí. Quería que la tierra me tragara.

Me bajé en la primera estación en la que se detuvo, aunque no fuera mi parada. Sólo quería salir de allí.


	4. La información

Después de la humillación que tuve que vivir le envié la foto a Nora, me recriminó porque salió movida, creo que fue debido a mis nervios. Igual preguntó a todos sus conocidos y lo curioso es que lo encontró.

El amor de mi vida se llama Jaune Arc. Un nombre apropiado para su melena dorada. Estoy siendo cursi supongo, bueno, como sea, la mejor parte de la investigación fue que Nora, además de su nombre, descubrió que iba en la misma escuela que nosotras.

¿Cómo es que jamás lo vi? Realmente es algo que siempre pasa cuando alguien no es muy sobresaliente, luego me pregunté si él me reconocería, no es por presumir, pero soy muy "popular", me inscribo en todas las actividades extra-escolares.

—¿Piensas en ese chico de nuevo? —interrumpió mis pensamientos Nora.

—Si no te comes tu almuerzo, ella lo hará por ti —dijo Ren.

—Gracias, tienes razón —reí nerviosamente y comí.

Al finalizar la hora del receso, volvimos a nuestras clases, cambié de asiento con alguien para estar del lado de la ventana, allí estaba él, reconocería su cabello dorado, lo vi a lo lejos y sólo por unos segundos, sin embargo, fue suficiente para que mi corazón casi se saliera de mi pecho.

Debía hablar con él sí o sí, prefiero arrepentirme de haberlo hecho qué de no hacerlo.


	5. Competencia

Durante toda la semana lo busqué en los descansos, pero jamás lo encontraba.

—Hey Pyrrha, te tengo una noticia buena y otra mala —dijo Nora —. ¿Cuál quieres primero?

—La mala —dudé.

—Jaune tiene novia —mi corazón se hizo añicos, cerré los ojos con pesadez.

—No es cierto, no está confirmado.

—¿No qué no estabas escuchando? —preguntó mientras colocaba sus manos en su cadera y se inclinaba hacia él.

—Yo sólo... quiero apoyar a Pyrrha.

—¿Entonces...? —los interrumpí.

—Hombres que son más chismosos que una —dijo e hizo un puchero.

—Jaune está detrás de una chica, creo que la has de conocer, se llama Weiss.

—Me falla la memoria.

—¡La Schnee! —gritó Nora.

—Ah ya, si... bueno... —suspiró —. No puedo competir contra ella.

—No es una competencia —dijo Ren.

Aunque Ren tenía razón, yo también la tenía. Jaune, ¿qué tipo de hombre serás?, ¿te importará el dinero?, ¿te importará el físico?, ¡claro que te importa! Sino no te fijarías en una Schnee, nadie puede competir contra su belleza y elegancia, si la perfección tuviera forma humana, sin lugar a dudas sería una Schnee. Estoy jodida.


End file.
